Paburo awakened
Etymology Unofficial translation. Unnamed by characters. Awakened is described by characters generically as a "male Voracious Eater."Claymore 5, Scene 026, p. 163 "Paburo Awakened" abridgement of パブロ山の男の覚醒者 (The Paburo Mountain Man Awakened Being),Fragments of Silver Ominbus 2, "Yoma War Record II," p. 693 which is actually a descriptive sentence rather than a true proper name. Appearance 'Human' Appears 20ish. Bearded. When meeting the Paburo Hunt, he wears a headscarf and Vambraces on his forearms. He also carries rucksack and travel bag. Human form 'Awakened' Giant 8-limbed entity. Resembles cross between praying mantis and spider. Personality Brash, over-confident from previous success of killing warriors. Datasheet 'Baseline' From "Yoma War Record II."Fragments of Silver Ominbus 2, "Yoma War Record II," p. 693 *Yoma Power: SS *Agile: SS *Strength: S (Special level of ability) *Solidity: S+ *Intellect: SS 'Class' Unknown Type and Ability. History Early life unknown. 'Organization' Claymore warrior of initial male generation.Claymore 5, Scene 027, p. 183 'Awakened' 'Man from "Lido"' In Paburo Mountains, Paburo Hunt is met by a man who claims to be from town of "Lido." And that he made original request to Organization. But Miria attacks.Claymore 5, Scene 026, p. 159; Claymore, Anime Scene 09 He dodges blade and awakens into Paburo Awakened.Claymore 5, Scene 026, pp. 160–161; Claymore, Anime Scene 09 'Round I' Helen is surprised that Paburo is male. She expected a former female warrior.Claymore '', Scene 027, p. 165; ''Claymore, Anime Scene 09 'Regenerating arms' Paburo severs Deneve's arm.Claymore 5, Scene 027, p. 168; Claymore, Anime Scene 10 Helen attacks. But no matter how many legs she cuts off, he keeps regenerating.Claymore 5, Scene 027, pp. 177–179; Claymore, Anime Scene 10 But Deneve returns to fight, her arm also regenerating.Claymore 5, Scene 027, p. 180; Claymore, Anime Scene 10 'Male Claymores' When Helen asks why this Awakened Being is male, Miria reveals that the first Claymores warriors were male, but that the Organization stopped making them, as they awoke too quickly.Claymore 5, Scene 027, p. 183; Claymore, Anime Scene 10 'Round II' During the next attack, Deneve, Helen and Clare go down, Miria the last one standing.Claymore 5, Scene 027, p. 195; Claymore, Anime Scene 10 BOJsVrJEUno Round III 'Round III' With the others badly injured, Miria alone faces Paburo.Claymore 6, Scene 028, p. 7; Claymore, Anime Scene 10 '"Phantom"' Miria recovers her wounded companions. Paburo cannot score a hit. She stops and goes so fast, he only strikes mirages. He realizes that she must be "Phantom" Miria.Claymore 6, Scene 028, p. 18; Claymore, Anime Scene 10 But he suspects that her technique has its limits. After 30 times, Miria's Yoma Energy fatigues. He catches her.Claymore '', Scene 028, p. 26; ''Claymore, Anime Scene 10 '"True despair"' But despite Paburo's promise of "true despair," Clare gets up to rescue Miria. Clare alludes, unknown to others, to her experience with Priscilla.Claymore 6, Scene 028, pp. 31–33; Claymore, Anime Scene 10 Paburo strikes with extendible claws. But claws repeatedly miss as Clare approaches.Claymore 6, Scene 028–Scene 029, pp. 35–44; Claymore, Anime Scene 10 'Anticipation' As with her predecessor Teresa, Clare reads Yoma Energy flow of opponent, anticipating moves before they happen. She avoids Paburo's attacks.Claymore 6, Scene 029, pp. 41–44; Claymore, Anime Scene 10 As Miria watches Clare, she wonders if Clare developed her technique solely to fight Awakened Beings.Claymore 6, Scene 029, p. 45; Claymore, Anime Scene 10 Clare cuts off five of Paburo's six arms. But during the attack, she fails to switch back to her Yoma Energy reading mode.Claymore 6, Scene 029, pp. 46–50; Claymore, Anime Scene 10 Paburo counter-attacks, hurling her backward.Claymore 6, Scene 029, p. 53; Claymore, Anime Scene 10 'Round IV' Miria and Clare are both badly injured, but Paburo is nearly helpless, left only with three limbs. They cut him to pieces.Claymore 6, Scene 029, pp.60–61; Claymore, Anime Scene 10 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump Square (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Content Category:People Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Squad Category:Yoma Category:Claymore Category:Awakened Being Category:Paburo Hunt